


Feminism, Kink, and You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, F/F, Feminist Themes, Humor, Mild Kink, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia always considered herself decently self-aware, but with Erica, she was learning all <i>sorts</i> of interesting things (or the one where two self-aware teenage girls fumble their way through the gender politics of kink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminism, Kink, and You

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Erica/Lydia - bitch.

Lydia always considered herself decently self-aware, but with Erica, she was learning all _sorts_ of interesting things.

So when Erica grabbed her wrists, pressed them to the top of the pillows, leaned in, and whispered, “Are you going to be a good bitch for me, Martin?”, Lydia was so completely not-horrified that it horrified her.  And then she laughed, which wasn’t great form for slightly rough sex with your super pretty werewolf fuck-buddy.

Erica’s face pinked a little, but she just sat back and raised an eyebrow, releasing Lydia’s wrists.  “Whoa, sorry sweetie, too much?  I can reign in the dirty talk, you know, some people just don’t like that stuff.”

Lydia groaned and shook her head, her own cheeks turning back, and not just from arousal.  “That’s the thing, I totally just got wet from that!  I’m a _feminist,_ Erica, being called a bitch should not turn me on.”

Erica sighed.  “Yeah, I could totally smell you get wet, it was awesome.  And just because you like a little slap-and-insult here and there doesn’t mean you’re a bad feminist.”

Lydia arched a little under Erica’s body, ready for more touching and less talking, at least for the moment.  “I _know_ that, wolf-brain.  It’s just that if Jackson ever called me a bitch, I’d murder him.  Seriously.”

“Well,” Erica said, leaning in with a wicked smile, grabbing hold of Lydia’s wrists again, “I’m not Jackson, am I?”

Lydia laughed again and closed her eyes.  “No, you most certainly are not.”


End file.
